Forward Movements
by epicness13
Summary: *Lemon Alert* Danny, Sam, and Tucker just graduated from Casper High when surprising things happen. Danny can't deny how he feels for Sam any longer and they end up living together. Tucker has surprising love twists and is left heart broken by his middle school crush. Also, this is my first attempt at writing, so please, don't be a dick.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's .**

I looked at the horrendous, pink dress my mother had gotten me for graduation. "Oh, no. Oh _god_ no." I thought to myself. I lay it out on my bed and got to work tailoring it to my liking. After what seemed like an eternity, I look at the finished product. "Perfect!" I grinned as I began preparing my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Tucker!" I shouted frustrated and giving up on tying the deep purple bow around my neck.

"Whaaaat?" Tuck answered rushing back to my room. He didn't have to ask. With just one look he could tell my problem was the bow tie. He sighed and quickly tied it into a perfect bow before stepping back to examine my outfit. I was wearing an all black suit with a lavender undershirt and the purple tie.

I plopped onto the bed with Tuck following. "Man, I can't believe this is happening." I sighed.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday we were trying to help you with your powers through Freshman year." Tuck grinned and punched my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I sat and reminisced in the past for several moments with Tucker until a sharp knock on my door, startling us out of our trance.

"Hey kids," my mother said, excitement building in her voice. "Time to load up!"

"Mom, me and Tuck are gonna take my car so we can go to Sam's for the party afterward."

"Oh, alright," She mused. "Well we'll follow you guys there, alright honey?"

"Yes, mom." I grinned. She hasn't changed a bit over the years besides a few streaks of gray in her fiery orange hair.

"Hey there Sammy!" Tucker said in a patronizing tone. Sam hated being called that and he knew it. She wasn't about to let him slide either.

"Hey Techie!" Sam said punching his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

I looked at Sam's outfit. She had her hair pinned back in an elegant design, obviously her mothers doing, and her eyes had dark liner framing them. Her dress was sleeveless and tight fitting, which was odd for her. In Sophomore year she began to cover herself up with baggy sweat shirts. Her skirt turned to tight skinny jeans and she began wearing her hair down with bangs. The black and violet trimmed dress cut off right above her knees. She looked amazing and I had to look down to keep from her seeing the red that had creeped onto my cheeks.

"Let's go get our seats," Tucker said grabbing my wrist.

We busted through the door to Casper High auditorium and gazed at the sea of chairs. He laughed and put on out caps and gowns. None of us wanted to believe this was happening, that soon we'd all be leaving town in a matter of weeks and may never see each other again for months at a time if at all.

Casper High had a tradition that started way before Sidney Poindexter's time. The top ten students with the highest grades went before everyone else. Sam had always had straight A's throughout middle school and high school, but she wasn't the best of course. Sam was placed one above me at 3rd place in the top ten. Tucker got _passing_ grades, but he was more of a tech genius than book smart, so he didn't sit with us. Freshman year, I was failing almost every class and was almost held back, but towards the end, I started taking online classes that helped me up my grades and ever since, I've been making all A's and B's. I was placed 4th in the top ten, and I was so proud of myself.

"Fenton, Foley!"Mr. Lancer shouted startling us. "I'm glad you two made it this far, congrats." He grinned before moving to Sam.

"Ahh Samantha. You've always been my favorite student. I've never doubted you'd make it this far."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." Sam beamed.

Me and Sam headed to the front while Tuck descended to his seat a few rows behind us.

Once we sat down, I was looking around trying to find my parents and Jazz, as I promised I would, and waved once I spotted them. Jazz had a high tech looking camera and was setting it up on a tripod. I'd never be able to work one of those, I'd break it without trying. I grinned at the thought.

Suddenly, I felt a light poke on my right knee. I slowly glanced down and saw it was Sam's. I moved mine towards hers, trying to make it unnoticed like hers was, but I moved too quickly and she glanced at my hand. She moved hers closer until our fingertips brushed. I tried to relax, but my heart was racing. I grabbed her hand in mine and kept it by my side. I didn't really want anyone to see right now. I looked at her face and our eyes met. She grinned and jokingly punched my arm with her free hand, but I can tell she was as nervous I was.

" Welcome family and friends of this years Casper High graduates!" Mr. Lancer's voice suddenly boomed over the mic. "I would like to begin with the story of how our tradition of the top ten began." He cleared his throat and began. He went on and on and on. I tuned him out and waited until he began to call our names. I didn't want to let Sam's hand go, but I had to. She smiled at me before going on stage. Next, my name was called and I trailed my way on stage.

I stood next to Sam and a kid whose name I'd already forgotten while waiting for him to finish talking once more. I zoned out and was brought back by the sound of everyone shouting. I took off my cap as the rest of us did, and tossed it in the air. But before I could attempt to catch it, something took over me. I grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. This wasn't at all like the fake-out-make-out's we'd done a million time, this was different. This was real.

Suddenly, she pulled back and I instantly knew why. The entire crowd was quiet and all eyes were on us. I blushed and I could feel her mother's glare. This was going to be quite the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Fenturd and the the goth girl!" Dash yelled, breaking the silence like he always does.

I was the first to pull away from the kiss when I realized the roaring crowd had gotten silent. Looking around, I saw all eyes were on Danny and I. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Tucker slapped Danny's shoulder.

"Oh you dog, you," Tuck chuckled. "We've all been waiting for this. Except well, Sam's mom, ha!"

"Oh shut it, Tuck," Danny grinned and grabbed my waist.

I looked towards where I had seen my family sitting and immediately began examining their faces. My mother, as expected, had a hard scowl on her face. My dad was trying to suppress a grin, for my mothers sake of course, and my grandma was smiling from ear to ear. My mom has always disliked Danny. She was always saying how he was such a horrible influence because of his bad grades and grammar, but I never listened to her, and I'm glad I didn't.

"So, Sam, how's she gonna punish ya?" Tuck said, breaking my chain of thought.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I hadn't thought of that yet.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Sammy," Danny said earnestly. Usually I'd be P. if he called me that… but after that kiss, I don't care what he calls me.

"SAMANTHA!" I heard my mother screech. She was only a few feet behind my by the sound.

"You two should get going, I'll meet you guys there." I said hurriedly.

"No problem," Tuck grabbed Danny's sleeve and dragged him away.


End file.
